Wings of Chance
by Trianna
Summary: This is a fic centered of Hitomi and Van. However, they are still on their seperate worlds. Something must change for them to see each other again. (I can't say more, or it'll spoil things.)


            Hey, look! Trianna's at her computer, writing! It's the apocalypse! Ahhhhhh, the sky is falling…

            Okay, so that's how I feel about my writing. I have all my d*mn stories planned out in my head but no time to do them. But now that this sniper is on the lose, I never have anything on the weekends to do but work. I don't know whether to be happy or cry because in an extended way I know some of the victims. 

            Must think positive… Well, here's the prologue of my Tenkuu no Escaflowne story. This is one of my only stories I actually had planned out before I started it. The title is a work in progress. Heh heh! I don't own Tenkuu no Escaflowne or it's charaters. I only own the right to manipulate them however I wish. Anyway, enjoy…

Mood Music: Riverdance ^.^

Mood Book: _Midnight Predator _(kick ass vampire book)

_The Wings of Chance_ Prologue- Running By Trianna 

Ichi… Ni… San… Yon… Go… Roku… Shichi…Hachi… Ku… Ju… Juuichi… Juuni… Juusan… The pendulum swings, bring death and birth in its wake. Civilizations rise and civilizations fall, people forget, and chaos reigns. But all old memories are eventually forgotten. 

*****

            "HITOMI! For the last time! Listen!" Impatiently Yukari waved her hand in front of Hitomi's glazed eyes. "We're studying here! You know, for our exams. _Not_ staring out the window!"

            Hitomi continued to stare out the water-streaked window a moment longer before turning to face her friend. "Yeah, what about it? I didn't study last year and passed."

            Yukari humphed and grumbled, "Last year we were freshman and they took it easy on us."

            Hitomi turned away again, her thoughts not on the conversation. She was now in her sophomore year at Ochibawa University* and had no urge whatsoever to study. Just in fighting a losing battle against memories ready to bubble over and destroy her.

            Yukari glared at her. "Why are you always like this now!? Ever since your obāsan died, you've been such a…" She trailed off, realizing what she said. "Oh, Hitomi, I didn't—"

A look of absolute betrayal filled Hitomi's eyes. "Shut up. Don't you think you've caused enough trouble already?" With that, Hitomi turned and sprinted out the door.

*****

            She ran aimlessly, the rain falling silently along with her tears. Slowing down, she began walking the dripping cherry tree lined avenues of the campus, he mind pausing no longer than a moment on the thoughts tumbling through it.

            Yukari had touched a deep nerve that Hitomi thought she had buried deep. No matter how hard she tried to forget, someone always brought it back to the forefront of her mind. No! Her mind screamed, Why did Obāschan have to die!? She can't really be dead!!?

            By now the rain had plastered her hair down on her forehead, hanging in her eyes. She wiped it away, tring to close her mind to thoughts of her grandmother. Obāchan, Obāchan. You're the only one who knew…

            Shoving that thought aside, she rubbed her tears away and began running. Where, to what, she didn't care.

*****

            Amano jogged over to Yukari, who was standing under an umbrella. She turned when she heard him approach with tear laden eyes. Dropping her umbrella she ran into his warm embrace. "I think, I think that—"

            He put a finger to her lips. "Hush, hush. It's not your fault. Hitomi's got to deal with this on her own."

            Yukari clung to his arm with all her might. "But, I think I've really done it this time! I have no idea where she could have gone!" 

            Amano paused a moment. "Think. Where does she usually go?"

            "I don't know. I don't know!" Yukari was panicked. Silently she told herself, Think, Yukari, think. "Oh my God, the stadium!!"

*****

            Hitomi flopped to the ground exhausted. Now that she couldn't put two coherent thoughts together, she felt better. She looked around, just realizing where her run had taken her.

            It was the universities' gigantic stadium complete with football field and track. It could fit 55,000 people with legroom. And it was Hitomi's sanctuary. This was where she always came when she was depressed or distressed. The security was lax enough that she usually could get in whenever she wanted it.

            She still wanted to run and work out her energy, so she lined up on the starting line. Taking a deep breath, she counted to herself, "On your mark, get set… GO!"

            And she was off. The wind whistling through her hair, her heart beating in her ears, arms and legs pumping. 

            After doing the 100-yd dash, she sat down winded. For a moment her vision clouded and she felt dizzy, but it passed quickly. She yawned, now tired.

            A masculine voice spoke behind her. "Hey, that was 13 seconds. Not as good as usual." 

Hitomi jumped. "Amano, you idiot." She pushed herself up and began to wipe mud of her legs. "I'm just working off stress." When he didn't respond, Hitomi looked up. The figure stood slightly silhouetted. But Hitomi could still see his smiling crimson eyes and impish smile. She let out a breath, surprising herself that she had been holding it.

"VAN!!" He opened his arms and Hitomi gladly fell into them. She snuggled up to him, amazed as always at the perfect fit. He tilted her head up and leaned in for a kiss. His kiss was slow, unhurried. Immediately, Hitomi responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Just as Van was deepening the kiss, a surprised "Oh!" come from behind Hitomi. She spun around. It was Amano and Yukari. 

*****

Author's Note: 

*Yeah, I made the college up from something I heard. If ya know, remind me.

Didja like my attempt at going a little lime?

You'll eventually find out who/what actually killed Hitomi's grandmother. 


End file.
